


Taking Care

by lauriegilbert



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle's out of town with Beckett, so someone has to be left behind.  And taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodisrelative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/gifts).



> Thank you and big hugs to everyone who helped me through this fic and it's editing. Goodisrelative, I hope you like it!

"So you guys are totally okay with this, right?" Castle asked, looking from one to the other.

"Castle, relax," Ryan said. "Yes, we're fine with crashing at your place so that you don't have to worry about your daughter."

"You do have more than one sofa, right?" Esposito looked at Castle, his eyebrow raised.

Pulling his ringing cell from his pocket, Castle grinned. "Saved by the bell." Snapping it open he said, "Beckett, long time no--. Yes, I'm just at the station. No, I'm not going through your desk, I'm getting someone to look after Alexis. Just because you at that age--. Fine, whatever. I'll meet you out front in fifteen."

"You are so whipped, bro."

"He's right," Ryan said. "She whistles and you follow like a sad little puppy."

"Wait," Castle said, "who are you calling little?"

"Way to miss the obvious," Esposito said with a sigh. "Again. Now hurry up or she's going to tie your balls in even tighter knots."

"Who said that Beckett has any effect on—"

The looks from Ryan and Esposito caused his words to wither. "Whatever. Just make sure Alexis makes it home at night and doesn't kill either of you, okay? And if my mother gets home early, believe me, you don't want to let her in. Just send her to a hotel until I get back."

"Doesn't she have a key? That's low, man. Your own mother. A hotel?"

"She has a key," Castle said with a grimace. "Just, never mind. Call me if you have any troubles. We'll be back in—"

"A week, we know. It's our conference she's dragging you to, remember?"

Ryan's eyes danced. "Just make sure you don't spend all your time in the room together. After all, she has to write a report on it when she gets back. And I'm sure Sarge'll know if she's making any of it up."

"Wait, room? Singular?" Castle froze, bent over to pick up his bag.

"She didn't tell you?" Esposito asked. "She could only get a suite. One room, for a week. Just the two of you."

"Castle!" Beckett's voice echoed down the hall. "Are you coming or what?"

"Have fun," Ryan and Esposito said at the same time, waving. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Don't corrupt my daughter," Castle said before turning and running after a retreating Beckett.

Ryan looked over at Esposito. "That's possible? With him as a father?"

"Just . . . hand me a cookie and get back to work."

~~~

"There you guys are," Alexis said, looking up as they walked in. "I was beginning to think that you'd become the next victims or something." She rose from the sofa, closing the book she'd been reading and setting it on the table before walking around to the bar in the kitchen. "I made tikka masala for dinner and there's lots left. Should I put some in the microwave?"

"Don't think I could handle Indian food this late at night," Esposito said, tossing his jacket over the back of the sofa.

"Me either," Ryan agreed, "but thanks."

Alexis tilted her head at them before grabbing a loaf of bread and putting four slices in the toaster. "Sandwiches it is, then. Still no leads on the case?"

"Nope," Ryan said, slipping onto a stool. "All dried up. Again."

"Captain's on us hard, too," Esposito added. "And really, Alexis, you don't have to make us anything. We can get it ourselves."

"He's right. It's late, you should head to bed," Ryan said. "And we shouldn't be talking about the case with you."

"Why not? Dad does," she said, pulling out the toast. "And I don't have school tomorrow so I'm fine. Homework is done, my bedroom is cleaned, and I practiced violin for an hour." She finished spreading the mayo and closed the sandwiches, handing them over. "There, enjoy."

Ryan looked at Esposito. "No wonder Castle is always smiling. He's got the most amazing woman in the world living with him."

"Don't catch him hearing you say that, he'll think you're hitting on her."

"I should be so lucky," Alexis said with a grin. "Night guys, try and get some sleep." She slipped up the stairs before they could answer.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be the ones taking care of her?" Ryan asked, mouth full.

~~~

"Sssh!" Ryan tripped over the shoes he'd just kicked off.

"Damnit, don't grab me like that," Esposito sighed. "Shit, it's my turn on the sofa again, isn't it?"

Ryan grinned. "Yup. Enjoy it." He looked down over the sofa's back and saw Alexis fast asleep, blanket tucked up to her chin. "Or not. Looks like Goldilocks beat you to it."

"What? Oh, fuck. Where am I going to sleep now?"

"Her room?"

"Don't even kid like that, all right? I like having my dick right where it is."

Ryan snickered. "Mom's room then?"

"Yes, because I want her coming home early and sliding into bed with me."

"To each their own." Ryan started heading up the stairs before freezing, Esposito two steps behind him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Bed."

"No, my bed's up here."

"And we're sharing it."

"Who said?"

Esposito sighed. "Look, we're both exhausted, and have to be back at the station first thing in the morning. I promise I won't grope if you promise not to cuddle, okay?"

"Whatever." They both started back up the stairs. "And I don't cuddle."

~~~

“How is she kicking our asses?” Esposito whispered to Ryan, shuffling the cards in his hands.

“I don’t know, but this kid is a menace.”

Alexis sat back down. “I heard that. And I’m winning because I had a good teacher.”

“What was your dad doing teaching you poker at your age, anyway?”

Ryan grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl Alexis had filled. “Give the girl a break. Her dad isn’t exactly a conventional parent.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No offense meant,” Ryan said before shoving another chip into his mouth. Swallowing, he added, “It’s actually a compliment. I mean, look how most kids turn out these days. You’re pretty awesome, all things considered.”

“Bro, stop now before she slugs you.”

“I don’t resort to violence,” Alexis said as she picked up her hand. “I just take all your money.”

Before the guys could answer, the door opened and Castle crashed in. “What did I miss?”

“Dad!” Alexis hopped up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. “What are you doing back so early?”

“Don’t ask,” he said, shooting a significant glance over to the table. “Poker, is it? Deal me in?”

“Welcome back, Castle,” Esposito said. “See, she’s still alive and healthy.”

“And so are they,” Alexis said, kissing her dad’s cheek and letting go. “I took care of them, just as you asked.”

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other than looked back up. “Took care of _us_?”


End file.
